


The Aisle

by Thunderrrstruck



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: F/M, Love, Not Psych: The Movie Complaint, Romance, Starstruck man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderrrstruck/pseuds/Thunderrrstruck
Summary: The moment Shawn saw her...
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	The Aisle

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-season eight. Not movie-compliant.
> 
> (just between me and the rest of the internet, Shules should totally dance to Two Less Lonely People (Air Supply) at their reception)

She was beautiful. Her skin glowed. Her hair gleamed like strands of woven gold, like she'd set off all metal detectors from her metal-filament head of hair alone.–

* * *

_Huh._

_That wasn't romantic, was it? Okay, okay, let me just start over._

* * *

Everyone rose from their seats like sprigs of green shooting up in the springtime. Shawn turned as the music commenced, and his hazel eyes caught the pure glow of an angel. She stood at the back of church, hair done up with flowers matching those she held between her hands.

Shawn had thought, after all the times he'd seen her, he already knew just how beautiful his soon-to-be wife was, but this... this outshone everything he knew. Juliet O'Hara radiated. More royal than a princess. More divine than a goddess. But a smile so perfectly human, he thought he'd melt right into his shoes.

The man with his arm hooked around hers smiled, too. Why wouldn't he? He, too, although in a different way, loved Juliet. Shawn owed a great debt to Carlton Lassiter for always, in all their years of being partners in crime-prevention, having her back.

At the base of the steps, Juliet looked up at him, and their eyes caught. Shawn didn't want to wait for the ordained minister's words; he just wanted to scream "I do" and be married already. He'd scream loud enough for the next closest planet to hear. And when screaming didn't satisfy him enough, he'd search for some bigger gesture. He'd get a _car_. A _proper_ car, not the one with two steering wheels and a tape-job window. Something they could ride to work in together. Something with which they could drive their kids to school. _Kids!_ He was thinking about _kids_ , now! Maybe it scared him. Maybe a part of him still wanted to bolt like he used to, but over the past years, he realised that the scariest things, the seemingly impossible things, the things which made your heart beat stronger and took your breath away, those were the richest things. Those were the moments which made life worth living.

His shoulders rose and fell. He was ready for a life with his one and only.

He was ready to marry Juliet.


End file.
